L'Incident du Printemps Enneigé
by Soso-et-Candouille
Summary: On suit donc le parcours de Reimu au fil des stages pour arriver au super-grand méchant de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

C'est une fanfic que je publie pour ma petite soeur Candice.

Bien entendu, Touhou Project appartient à ZUN, elle ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages, pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou votre plus grand malheur, à voir...)

Pour info, le personnage principal est Reimu, on suit son histoire pendant les stages successifs, huit pour être exacte.

Les petites étoiles, ce sont des combats, inutile de préciser que Reimu sort toujours vainqueur.

* * *

POV Sanae

Il fait froid. Trop froid. Comme à son habitude, Reimu buvait son thé et faisait semblant de nettoyer. Il ne se passe rien, c'est ennuyeux. Ah, si… Nous sommes le 19 Mai, c'est le printemps. Cependant, Gensokyo était encore recouvert de neige… Non, il ne se passe rien de particulièrement étrange, on a l'habitude. Et comme à chaque incident, je dusse forcer Reimu à aller régler ça.

« Reimu, tu dois…

-Ferme la porte, il fait froid, coupa Reimu. »

Et, comme d'habitude, je renversai la tasse de thé sur sa tête, et me prit un coup de poing colossal.

POV Reimu

« Sanae est si énervante. J'ai du me laver et j'ai surement attrapé un rhume. Oh, tiens, un Yôkai* qui lit un livre. »

Je l'attaquai par derrière. Et un combat « épique » commença.

Environ 4.7 secondes plus tard, je m'envolai avec le livre en main. « Le futur des ordinateurs de Von Newmann ». Il y a peu de chances pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit à ce livre…

* * *

*Yokaî : Monstre typique du Japon


	2. Stage 1

C'est parti pour le stage 1 contre Letty Whiterock.

Il est assez court mais les prochains seront plus longs.

Comme d'habitude, Touhou Project est à ZUN.

* * *

« Brrrr… Il fait tellement froid… Je déteste l'hiver.

-C'est ce que disent la plupart des gens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir au printemps, normalement ? Mais au fait, t'es qui ?

-Je suis Letty Whiterock. La saison m'importe peu, le froid me convient.

-J'aime pas l'hiver, et j'aime encore moins les Yokaî de l'hiver. Je serais endormie à cette heure là si vous, les Yokaî de l'hiver, dormiez.

-Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider à plonger dans un sommeil paisible et profond… »

« -Ce Yokaî était vraiment faible. Mais au moins, bouger m'as réchauffé. »

* * *

On se retrouve au stage 2 contre Chen.


	3. Stage 2

Voici le stage 2 contre Chen.

Je n'ai toujours pas obtenu les droits de Touhou Project donc ils sont encore à ZUN.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, j'arrivais à Mayohiga. C'est un village Yokaî où les humains sont interdits.

« C'est si terne… Il y a vraiment des gens qui vivent ici ?

-Bienvenue à Mayohiga, humaine.

-Qu…

-Je suis Chen, le Chat Noir des Mauvais Présages. Je garde ce village.

-Oh, tiens, une Bakeneko*, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. D'ailleurs, il paraît qu'il y a des trésors par ici. Ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour piller ce village.

-Ouais, c'est pas faux.*

-Donc il ne me reste plus qu'à te battre, c'est ça ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas. Une fois qu'un humain entre, il ne peut plus ressortir. Jamais.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais.

-Oh. »

« Je suppose que c'est fini… Je n'ais plus qu'à me servir. »

* * *

*Bakeneko : Yokaî à l'apparence d'humaine avec des oreilles de chat et une/des queues, car une queue leur pousse tous les cent ans.

* Référence à La Botte Secrète de la série Kaamelott pour ceux qui connaissent.

On se retrouve au stage 3 contre Alice Margatroid.


	4. Stage 3

Le stage 3 contre Alice Margatroid tant attendu (ou pas).

Touhou Project appartient encore à ZUN.

* * *

« Il fait déjà nuit… Le temps passe si vite…

-La chaleur de ton âme ne te suffit donc pas ?

-Ouais, on dirait bien. Ça faisait longtemps, Alice, depuis cette raclée que je t'ai mise il y a quelques années.

-Tu es très impolie.

-Et alors ?

-J'espère que tu as quelque chose pour te faire pardonner. Ta vie, par exemple ?

-Au revoir.

- Quelle impolitesse ! Tes pouvoirs à deux couleurs ne valent rien d'autre que

vingt-huit virgule cinq mille sept cent quatorze pourcent des miens !* »

Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire. Et arrête d'insister autant sur la politesse.

* * *

*Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, 2/7 = 28, 5714%...

Voilà on se retrouve au stage 4 contre les soeurs Prismriver.

Au passage je rappelle que c'est ma soeur qui écrit cette fanfic.

Une petite review ça lui fera plaisir, elle arrêtera peut-être de me râler dessus...


	5. Stage 4

Voici le stage 4 contre les soeurs Primsriver, et peu contre Lily White.

Pour celui là j'ai aidé ma soeur alors il est probable que le style d'écriture soit "légèrement" différent.

Rien n'a changé, Touhou Project appartient encore à ZUN.

Je rappelle que les petites étoiles ce sont des combats, et accessoirement, remporté dans tous les cas par Reimu.

* * *

« Ça y est, c'est enfin l'aube… Tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que des pétales de fleurs de cerisier tombaient du ciel… Oh, tiens, encore cette fée, Lily White il me semble, qui annonce le pseudo-printemps en balançant du Danmaku en pleine poire des passant… Garder son calme.

-C'est le printemps ! C'est le printemps ! C'est le printemps ! C'est le prin…

-Ouais, merci de le préciser, on n'aurait pas deviné… Bref.

-Qu-Quoi ? Tu… »

« Je me rapproche du Royaume des Morts… Raaah, encore des gens… Ce ne serait pas ces trois fantômes du jazz, Merlin, Lunasa et Lyrica Prismriver.

-Je…

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de franchir cette porte. Repartez d'où vous venez. Sinon nous vous considérerons comme un ennemi potentiel, avertit Lunasa.

-Elle peut rester là, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas joué ! soutint Merlin.

-Jouons ! Jouons ! s'exclama Lyrica.

-Hey, les gamines, vous allez me dire tout de suite pourquoi il neige au printemps sinon je vous extermine dans les règles de l'art.

-Lu-onee-chan ! Tu vois, tu vois, elle a dit « Jouons ! » ! s'exclama Lyrica.

-*soupir* Humaine insouciante, tu nous sous-estimes. Je te propose quelque chose. Je te dirais tout si tu nous bats toutes les trois en même temps, dit Lunasa.

-Alors ce sera vite réglé.

-Alors ?

-Un fantôme du Royaume des Morts a réuni le printemps pour faire fleurir un cerisier, expliqua Lunasa.

-D'accord, maintenant ouvre la porte qui mène au Royaume des Morts, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

* * *

Rendez-vous au stage 5 contre Yomu Konpaku.


	6. Stage 5

Voilà le stage 5 contre Youmu Konpaku.

Rien n'a changé, Touhou appartient encore à ZUN.

* * *

« Alors, voici donc le Royaume des Morts… Oh non… Rien que le fait de devoir monter toutes ces marches pour tabasser le grand méchant de l'histoire, ça m'exaspère… »

« Humaine animée par le souffle de la vie, empresse-toi de rentrer dans ton monde.

-Hein ?

-Je suis Youmu Konpaku, je suis moitié humaine moitié fantôme.

-Pff, le jour où une personne à moitié morte me vaincra, ce sera la fin de monde…

-Vous préférez restez ici pour devenir un fantôme ou devenir un fantôme pour rester ici ?

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

-Alors, tu vas me guider à ta maîtresse, maintenant.

* * *

Youmu Konpaku va réapparaître en tant que midboss au prochain chapitre, c'est-à-dire le stage final où on se retrouvera (je tiens à préciser que stage final ne rime pas avec fin de fanfic, il y aura encore deux chapitres après)


	7. Stage Final

Voilà le stage final contre Yuyuko Saigyouji

Comme d'habitude, Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

« Je ne te laisserais pas te mettre en travers de notre chemin, humaine, s'exclama Youmu

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Reimu.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été vaincue… Désolé, Dame Yuyuko… »

« Ala, ala, serait-ce la miko Reimu Hakurei ?

-C'est toi qui est derrière cette histoire ? Pourquoi fait-tu cela ?

-Vois-tu ce cerisier ? C'est le Saigyô Ayakashi, un cerisier Yôkai scellé dans ce monde. Il ne peut pas fleurir, alors je réunis le plus de printemps pour que cela soit possible !

-Comme c'est égoîste. Quoi qu'il en soit, qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Yuyuko Saigyouji, le Fantôme du Pavillon du Crépuscule. Je suppose que tu es ici pour m'arrêter. Je me demande si tu y arriveras. »

« C'est fini maintenant. Attends, quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Je rêve ou un fantôme qui ressemble à l'ombre de Yuyuko est en train de me balancer du Danmaku ?! »

« Maintenant que je l'ai vaincue, l'incident est réglé. Ou pas… J'ai constaté que la frontière entre le Monde des Morts et le Monde des Vivant est considérablement affaiblie… Je sais à qui parler… »

* * *

Pour la suite il y aura le stage extra contre Chen en midboss et Ran Yakumo en boss.


	8. Stage Extra

Nous voilà au stage extra contre Chen en midboss et Ran Yakumo en boss.

Youhou appartient à ZUN.

* * *

Le lendemain…

« Bien, maintenant, il faut se rendre à la maison des Yakumo…

-Toi ! cria Chen

-Moi ! rétorqua Reimu

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien~

-Je ne te crois pas ! Je suis bien plus puissante qu'avant ! Ne me sous-estime pas !

-Bref…

-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEN !

-Qu-…

-Qu'as-tu fais à ma Chen ?

-Je l'ais juste tabassé… Au faites, tu ne serais pas Ran Yakumo, le Shikigami de Yukari Yakumo ? Je suis venue la voir.

-Ma maîtresse dort. Et tu va payer pour ce que tu as fait à Chen !

-…

-Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver Yukari. »

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons au stage phantasm contre Ran Yakumo en midboss et Yukari Yakumo en boss.


	9. Stage Phantasm

Et enfin voici le dernier stage, le stage phantasm contre Ran Yakumo en midboss et Yukari Yakumo en boss.

Touhou Project appartient encore et toujours à ZUN.

* * *

« Encore toi ? s'exclama Reimu.

-Tu ne feras pas un pas de plus !

-Je suis en train de voler… »

« -Eh bien, eh bien, pourquoi tant de violence, ma chère Reimu ? dit Yukari malicieusement.

-Hey, toi, la frontière entre le Monde des Morts et le Monde des Vivants est très affaiblie ! Répare-ça !

-Non, pas envie, hihi.

-Tu ferais mieux de réparer ça si tu veux pas finir exterminée !

-Mais, dans tous les cas, tu m'extermineras, pas vrai ?

-Peut-être…

-Je le ferais si tu me bats.

-Ce sera vite fait ! »

« -Alors ?

-Pas envie de réparer.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?!

-Je suis fatiguée~

-Tu-… Elle est déjà partie… Bon, eh bien, je rentre chez moi, on va dire que l'incident a été réglé.

* * *

C'est la fin de cette fanfic. Une petite review ?, ça ferait très plaisir.

Je reprécise que je la publie pour ma soeur, et donc voici ses mots de la fin :

"Salut à tous, ici la véritable écrivaine de cette fanfic en personne, oui oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Hum, bref. Ce chapitre marque la fin de cette fanfic, mais je vais en écrire beaucoup d'autres dans le même style que celui là : on suit le parcours d'un personnage qui va résoudre un incident. La prochaine fanfic parlera de Touhou 12 : UFO (Undefined Fantastic Object) avec comme personnage principal : Sanae Kochiya ! Cette fic sortira aujourd'hui si on me donne une review pour celle-là, ou demain. A bientôt, chers amis."


End file.
